The game of horseshoes typically includes two stakes and two sets of two horseshoes. To play the game, the two stakes are pounded into the ground a predetermined distance apart. One player stands behind one of the stakes and throws or “pitches” one pair of the horseshoes in succession toward the other stake, followed by the other player. There are different ways to play the game and different ways of scoring, but generally points are awarded to the player that throws a “ringer” and/or lands a horseshoe nearest to the stake.
There is a need for a caddy that may be used for carrying and storing set of horseshoe game components in a convenient manner which will keep all of the game components together.